The American Civil War
by SilentAutumn
Summary: The United States runs into a strange foe that looks exactly like him. Slowly. . .the foe begins to control the US's body. The foe also promised that if he was to win control of the US's entire body, he will erase the country from the Earth.Idea:Zerochan
1. Chapter 1

**The following short story is about the American Civil War. For those who never studied the American Civil War: South Carolina seceded itself from the Union of the United States of America and became the Confederate States of America when the 16****th****president, Abraham Lincoln, took office. After South Carolina disbanded, other southern states followed it including Texas, Mississippi, and Virginia. It was also during the American Civil War that West Virginia came to be, since the north western part of Virginia wanted to remain in the Union. The war permanently outlawed slavery within the United States.**

* * *

The United States was walking down the road back to his house one evening. The young man looked extremely stressed from all the tensions between his northern and southern states.

Sighing he said aloud, "Man...when will this torture end?"

He continued walking down the long stretch of road until finally his house came into view. Then, the US noticed something strange. He was alone. Yes, it was the late evening, but where are the farmers outside attending to crops? The children usually at play before the sun sets completely? The old women that sit outside in the rocking chairs, waving to the country as he returns home each day? It's awfully peculiar, and this made the country suspicious. He looked around and glanced at the neighbors' houses, then continued walking. He was weary and he didn't want to worry about the vacancy of the road too much. The wind blew in US's ear. His eyes widened a little. It sounded like a voice. As if someone was saying "Hello". He shook the thought out of his head. Why worry about the wind? He just wanted to go home, sit down with a cup of hot tea, and relax. Certainly he shouldn't be cautious of a breeze.

The United States was just a few feet away from his home. Then he felt something touch his shoulder and the wind's eerie "Hello" again.

He quickly turned around "Who's there!" he screamed.  
"_I have been trying to get your attention, Alfred._" A transparent man who looked exactly like the US was standing there, smirking mischievously. The United States, whom the man called Alfred, took a few steps back.

The US picked up a rock and threw it at the ghostly man, "You're not real!"

The rock however phased right through the man, "_I'm as real as the states want me to be._"

Then, the man lifted up his right arm. The United States' face went pale, as he saw his own right arm move on its own.

"Wh-what did you do to my arm!" the country gasped.  
"_Your right arm is South Carolina. It's mine now. And soon, more states will be one with me. And I will control more parts of your body._"  
"Who…who _are_ you?" asked the United States, his right arm still mimicking the ghostlike man's right arm.  
"_I am the confederacy. You may call me the Confederate States of America. I am the states' savior, for you, Alfred, were chaining them down. They wish to be free, and I shall give them the freedom they rightfully deserve._"  
"You're crazy! I know the northern states feel free in my care! You're just all the tension's made real!"  
"_Your job is to make __**all**__ your states feel free. Not just one part. You have failed your mission, so now I will take over._"

They stood there for a moment. The Confederate States were right: his job was to make all his states feel free. But…sometimes the states need some punishing if they were not happy with the peace.  
**  
**"…I will fight you." growled the US.  
The Confederate States smirked, "_If it's violence you want, it is violence you get. Just remember, Alfred, you will suffer the same torture the southern states went through when I control your entire body._"


	2. Chapter 2

The United States ran into his home and didn't look back.

"This is all a dream," he muttered, "It's all a dream and I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal!"

The country locked the door firmly and closed the curtains of all the windows in his house. He sat by the candlelight, still trying to comprehend what just happened. Then suddenly, his arm moved on its own again. The US watched in sheer terror as the arm slowly moved closer and closer to the candle's burning flame. His arm and hand started to burn in the flames and, screaming in agony, the US pulled the arm out of the fire. There was a burn mark on his arm and hand, but it's not too serious and will probably heal up.

"Damn you…" the US growled. But he couldn't do anything about it. The US blew out the candle, got up, paying careful attention to his right arm of course, and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Even though his arm was being controlled by a counterpart of himself, he was exhausted. Right when he got upstairs to his bed, he collapsed on the soft mattress and immediately fell asleep.

The US was relieved to see that by the next morning there was no damage to his body. He got up, got dressed, and walked outside. _Maybe England can figure out what's wrong. He does like magic and junk. _The burn marks were still on the US's arm on hand, it will take longer to heal since he forgot to treat it. The United States frantically ran to his older brother's home.

"….That makes absolutely no sense, America." England scowled. The US told his story to the England, but it was obvious that the other more gentlemanly nation wasn't buying it.  
"I'm telling the truth, Iggy! My arm can move on its _own_."  
"Stop bloody calling me Iggy! You're poppycock excuse for a story is ridiculous. Stop daydreaming and focus on real life." The "gentlemanly" nation rolled his eyes.  
The US put on his puppy dog eyes, "I-It's the truth…"  
The Brit simply turned away to avoid the big, pathetic eyes and shooed the US away. There it goes again. The US's right arm rose on its own, and began to…grope the Englishman.

England's face turned to a deep shade of red, "Wh-what the bloody hell!"  
"Wah! I'm sorry England! My arm is doing it on its own!"  
"Get the hell out of my home, America!"  
England shoved the US out the doors and slammed the entrance shut. So much for getting help from England. The US shuffled back home, guess this was a solo fight for him.

The United States returned home and sat down on his sofa. He sighed and rested his eyes, but then the wind came. Oh great, _he's_ back.

"_Hello, Alfred~_" The Confederate States said in a sing-song voice.  
"What do you want!" The US growled.  
"_Oh nothing! I just came to tell you the news._"  
"What news?" The United States cocked his head to the side in curiosity.  
"_Mississippi joined the confederacy._"  
"What!"

The CS (Confederate States) started tapping his left foot, and the US looked down to see his left foot mimicking the tapping. The US was frightened, and he tried fruitlessly to control his foot but could not.

He ran outside again, but the uncontrollable foot tripped him a countless number of times. The US sat under a tree, panting. The young man heard someone walk up to him, but was too stressed to care who.

"America…" said a familiar voice, "Are you alright, you bloody wanker?"  
The US looked up; his face still pale from what happened only a few minutes ago, "E-England…"  
"I came to see if you were still insane, but I saw you running out of your house tripping like an idiot, so I presume you're still acting like a lunatic."  
"I'm telling you England, I didn't make this up." The US glanced at his left foot, which to his relief was no longer moving.

England pulled out his hand to help the US up, "Up up. You'll get your clothes filthy by sitting around in the dirt."  
The US grasped England's hand and pulled himself up. Luckily the foot still remained limp so the United States could stand somewhat properly, "Thanks, man."

The US decided to explain to England again, but this time in a way so it would not sound like he was insane.  
"You see, England, South Carolina seceded from the Union and made the Confederate States of America. And Mississippi joined the confederacy not too long ago."  
England nodded; he seemed to understand a little better now, "Ah. And you don't like that, I presume."  
The United States nodded, bowing his head in shame.  
"And you want to take them back, now by violent means, correct?"  
The Englishman was reading the US like a book.  
"Yes, England…"  
"So you're going through a civil war. You do realize that if you lose this war you will lose some of your states, right?"  
The US snapped his head up, "Of course I do! That's why I'll do _anything_ to get them back!"  
"Yes, yes I know. You do care about all of your states a lot. If you care about them enough, you'll win. Don't worry."

Why was England so nonchalant about this? He does realize this may cost the US his _life_ right?

Guess not. When the US explained about the counterpart England didn't believe him at all.  
It was apparent that England was worried about his younger brother. He would sometimes narrow his eyes at the US, as if he thought doing that would make the situation clearer even though he knew it wouldn't. England would frown whenever he saw a body part the US could not control moving around, making the US look like an idiot. For now, all he could do was pray that the US will get better.

England decided to go back home for a while.

The United States clutched England's clothing, "You can't go! Who will watch me and make sure I don't hurt myself?"  
"You're not a child, America! You can take care of yourself!"  
"B-but—"  
"No 'buts'! Just stay here and _don't_ hurt yourself, it's that simple! Now, I will return in a month, just wait for my return."  
The US sighed. Life is not fair. He released the Englishman's clothes and watched him depart. Looks like the US really was solo in this war.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This story is losing its luster. ;-; I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'm just not feeling this story anymore… **_

The US lugged himself back inside his house. Sitting by the candlelight he drifted into a daydream.

He imagined his states in a circle, with him in the middle. Slowly and slowly, the southern states of South Carolina and Mississippi become more and more translucent until they disappeared. The US tried to catch them, but his ankles were chained so he couldn't go any further than the chains allowed. He turned to see the northern states pointing at him and repeating "It's your fault." Then other southern states, ones that have yet to join the confederacy, start disappearing too. In tears, the US screamed. He felt helpless, weak, cold, and alone.

The United States snapped out of his daydream when he heard something shatter. Wiping away a few tears, the country walked over to the source of the shattering. There stood the Confederate States, next to him a broken antique vase.

"_Oops. My bad~_" said the CS with a shrug.  
The US clenched his fists, "Why..?"  
"_Why the broken vase? You see I—_"  
"I meant why do you torture me!"  
The CS blinked, "_…I knew what you meant. I was just…messing with you._"  
The US scowled, "Then answer my damn question."  
"_You deserve the torture. You should be ashamed of yourself for chaining down the southern states with your laws and rules. I'm here to free them, and to have you suffer the consequences for your actions_."  
"What did I do to them! I loved them, but they didn't love me!"  
"_You bound them with your ridiculous rules and regulations. Like I said, I will free them._"  
"GET. OUT."  
"_Okay, okay. I'll see you on the battlefield, Alfred~_"

With that, the Confederate States left. The US frowned; he was ready to do anything to save his states from that monster.


End file.
